bad luck
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: If I just took Thalia and Piper up on there offer to drive me home I wouldn't be here right now. Of course being myself and not believing that I could get harmed decided to walk home in the dark at night. But its not really my fault thought, im mean honestly how often dose somebody get in a fight. then gets kidnapped by a gang? Oh that's right, me.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's pov**

"Can I borrow your homework?" Thalia asked while plopping down on the floor while propping up her feet on a chair. "Thalia how many times do we have to tell you, do your homework." Scolded Piper who was sitting on her bed. "Uh, in my backpack. I'm going to grab the ice cream, be right back." I groaned walking out of the room and into the kitchen. "Thanks' Annabeth!" I heard Thalia yell from Pipers room.

I was currently at piper's house that she lives with her dad in. Thalia, Piper, and I decide to spend the rest of are Thursday with each other. My names Annabeth chase by the way. I have long blond curls that many people say look like princess curls. I have startling grey eyes that many say looks like I'm thinking of the best way to take you down, which is usually true. Sadly in school I'm marked as the nerd, but I take pride in it because I know I'm going to go somewhere in my life unlike people who are always partying.

I opened Pipers fridge and was meet with tones of ice cream. _ What to choose rocky road, chocolate, vanilla, cookies and cream, strawberry._ I grabbed the rocky road and 3 spoons, and took off up the stairs.

I walked up the stairs to see Thalia writing the answers down on her homework and piper on her phone. "Look what I got!" they turned their heads and then tackled me to get to the ice cream. I shoved them off, "jeez give me a minute."

We ate all the ice cream in the container and might I say it was delicious. I looked over to the clock 11:30! OH MY BABY NINJA UNICORNS! I have to be home in 10 minutes, I'm screwed. "You guys I got to go "I say while packing my bag up. "I can drive you home in a few minutes, if you want?" Thalia asked. "No I'm good it's nice outside, thanks though." I told her. "Alright see you tomorrow Annabeth." Piper yelled out after me. I turned around and waved bye.

As I walked down the street I checked my phone 11:35. Uhg I'm going to be late again. Last time, I was late Susan my _step-_mom made sure I was grounded for a month and had to come home to clean everything. And when I say everything I mean it!

I looked around to find the alley way I usually use to get to pipers. I have never been down it at night but it's not like the movies right? I took the chance and walked into the alley way.

I walked down it and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The alleyway looked way different at night. The lights were flickering on and off _which wasn't creepy at all._ Hope you detected the sarcasm. It was dark, but I could see a few feet in front of me. For some reason I felt like I was being watched. I pulled out my phone to check the time, 11:47 crap I'm totally going to be lat-. My phone crashed to eh grown with a snap. I looked down to see a knife threw it! Oh god!

I took off running but didn't get too far before I slammed into a brick wall. Wait not a wall, a person. "What's a cute little innocent girl doing here all alone?" asked a gruff voice who I think is a man. "I'm not alone, my friends are with me." I said trying to sound confident but failing. "Oh I highly doubt that." I turned around only to meet 2 other guys. I looked all around me there were freaken 6 guys, just my luck. "Well boys I think we should start the fun." The man said while shoving me into the wall. Not happening, I'm not going down without a fight. I punched the guy in the noise with as much strength I could muster. I was quite pleased to hear a satisfying crack. One of the men tried to grab me but I kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. I was about to turn around when I was shoved into the building face first. I cried out in pain as my hair was yanked back with tons of force. One of the men came up to me pulling my arms behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach and turned around to kick him in the face. One of the men grabbed my foot and twisted in to an angle were your foot should not be at I screamed at the pain shoat up my foot. A man pinned me to the ground. "You are making this so much harder than this need to be, but I think I'll have fun." The man says.

He takes out a knife and starts to run the flat of the blade across my face. I scream out but he turns the knife over and cuts my forehead. I spit in the man's face and he got distracted which is what I wanted. I pulled my knees up to my chest and kicked him off of me. I grabbed the knife and stood up. The last 3 men circled me. "Should we help her?" a voice asked. I looked at the men but they didn't seem to hear it. "No we only help her if things get out of hand. She seems like a good addition." Said another voice. I think I'm going crazy! One of the men lunged at me but I ducked and sliced his leg. He howled in pain and another man came at me without noticing. I felt hot pain flair up in my shoulder and I screamed. I looked over to see a knife in it. I pulled the knife out and threw it across the alley way. "You're going to regret that." I said to the last man standing. I ran up to him and jumped in the air. I wrapped my legs around his neck using the momentum to fly through the air making him flip. I landed crouched down. I walked up to the man and started to kick him in the head even thought he was unconscious. "That's what you get for fighting somebody who has trained for years idiots." I muttered. By then I was completely tiered and all I wanted to do was go to bed.

I turned around only to slam into another wall. A very cute wall might I add, with black messy hair and sparkling sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVE HAD A VERY BUSY PAST FEW WEEKS! BUT NOW WORRY HERES THE UPDATE!:)**

Wait that's not a wall, it's just a hot boy! Wow, I'm losing too much blood. WAIT, HOT BOY! You can't blame me, I'm a teenage girl.

He has a black hair that looks like he just rolled out of the bed. His jaw was chiseled and gave his face a great shape to it. his Eyes were a mysterious color of of sea green, like a storm was brewing inside of them. They were mesmerizing but they were full of danger, so I knew I needed to be careful with him. With his tight shirt and leather jacket you could see a very impressive 8 pack. Overall he looked like a smoking hot god! _This blood lose is getting really bad._

"Stay away from me." I told him. He just smirked and 2 other people emerged from the shadows of the alley. "Chill, were not going to hurt you." Said the man. "How do I know?" "We haven't tried anything yet have we? Don't get me wrong Im flattered though." I just scowled him "what do you want?" i was seriously was getting annoyed! It also didn't help the fact that the pain from getting beaten up was finally registering and I was losing a lot of blood.

"We just want to talk to you." I think he said but my hearing was starting to get muffled. "About what?" I asked. "stuff." Seriously?! "Too bad that I have to go home." I said laying the sarcasm on really thick. "Well you don't have to." He said while taking small steps toward me. "Alright look, I do-"

My knees gave out and I grabbed on to the wall so I don't fall. There were dark spots dancing in my vision and I was in extreme pain. "Come with me and I can stop the bleeding." Said the man who was now standing in front of me. "No I'm not going anywhere! So j-just let me b-be." I could hardly see anything and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. "Nico help me carry her, Leo grab her purse."

I stumble backwards trying to get away from the 2 men that were advancing towards me. I put my hand on the wall next to me as a wave of nausea passed over me. Before I knew what happened 2 hands grabbed on to my arms. A scream got caught in my throat. "Don't touch m-"I collapsed to the ground unconscious.

* * *

I was blinded by light when I tried to open my eyes. There was a shuffling sound then a clatter. "You can open your eyes now." A masculine voice said. I poked one eye open to find myself lying in a blue bed. I was in a blue painted room with a blue desk. My guess is that whoever decorated this room really like's the color blue.

Leaning against the door frame was the hot guy from last night. "Where am I?" I asked concern flooding my voice. "You're at my house; you became unconscious because of how much blood you lost." "But why? "I was seriously surprised, a gang member can have a heart. "Well I wanted to talk to you and you didn't tell me where you lived." Oh "well since I'm here what do you wa-AHH MY FUDGEING GOD!" I screamed as I attempted to sit up. I felt like my shoulder was being ripped to pieces.

The man rushed over towards me and placed his hands on my shoulders while pushing me gently back down. "You might want to be careful, I didn't get to stitch up your shoulder, I wanted to have your permission to." I blushed because that meant I had to take off my shirt. I just nodded, "well you have to take off your shirt and flip over so I can reach the cut easily." He said easily while getting up. "Don't even dare try anything!" I said to him while he walked out of the door. "Would never imagine it" he mumbles while he is out of the room.

I pull my shirt off revealing my bright blue bra. I turn over while my face is on fire. The man walks back into the room while his eyes scan my back. he doesn't look inappropriately like many guys would do but looked at her in concern. He kneels down on the bed while hovering over me. "This is going to hurt." I feel a painful prick from where the needle entered my skin. A tear streams down my face as I shoved my head in the pillow.

"so I never got your name?" huh, he's right I don't even know his name. "Annabeth chase, you?" I say while trying to not make the pain evident in my voice. "percy Jackson. So do you go to goodie?" he asked. " sadly yes, yes I do. Im a senior." "I remember that hell hole, I graduated there last year." "um…congradulations?" he just chuckles and finished the stitches. "that should be good, but wait a minute, so I can clean the rest of your cuts real quick." He says while rushing out of the room.

He comes back into he room with a washcloth. He starts to dab and clean the scratches on my back and I start to get goose bumps. I have never let a boy this close and it doesn't help that I meat him last night. "There all done. How about you go take a shower and I'm going to make something to eat because I'm starving and you probably are too." He says then leaves the room.

I walk towards the bathroom and find a towel already set down along with a pair of clothes. I pull off my clothes and jump into the shower but not before locking the door. He could still get in easily if he picked the lock, but it just made me feel safer. The hot water trickled down my skin awakening me.

Once I finished I dried off I put on the black sweatpants and green t-shirt that he left in the bathroom for me. They were big but they fit and that was all I cared about. I looked around the bathroom trying to find my old clothing, but it turns out he indeed did pick the lock and grabbed my t-shirt and jeans, my guess was to wash them. _ Wait, he saw my bra and underwear!_ Omg!

I walked out of the bathroom and walked around the house until I found the kitchen. There in the kitchen was Percy, the 2 guys from last night, and a blond superman looking boy. When I walked into the kitchen they all looked up at me. "Hey Annabeth, meet Nico and Leo who were with me last night and Jason. Oh and nice underwear by the way, I really like the color."

**LOVE IT, HATE IT! TELL MEEE! PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR NOTE **

**Sorry I haven't been updating but I have been having a busy and stressful past weeks! I also would like to tell you guys that next next week I don't plan on updating anything because its spring break and I will be out of state!**

** Please read:**

**The author- annabethchase999 stories got deleted some how, thankfully she was able to get her stories back but she needs to get the word out because, it got rid of her followers! So cheeck out her stories and pass the word on! We don't want people to forget about the stories they like, do we?thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**im so sorry for not updating guys, honestly this past month has been a real pain. when I got back from spring break, I ended up getting sick for 4 days ( I said for in 2 different ways hehe) then when I got back I had a crap load of homework to do... then I now have to study for a huge upcoming state wide test, yay! NO! so anyways I will try to update when I can, but _I can not make any promises_ about updating soon!**

**p.s. promises are a sign of hope given to those who need reassurance , but are usually always broken! ( deep, I know. but its true!)**

**p.p.s. if you _do_ give a promise at least try to keep it, you cant always do it, but at least try!**


End file.
